Randomness on a new level: Kira's fantasy
by golddragonriderkira
Summary: When a weird portal pops up in the living room of titans tower... pure randomness happens, and it's all because of an red eyed, blonde, girly tomboy. mostly powerpuff girls and teen titans but many others cartoons, games and animes included.


**Me: hello everyone! I am not dead and will probably start writing again... maybe... just maybe... :3  
well... this story is totally random and the idea just plopped into my mind when I was on the toilet... :/  
**

**Robin: Golddragonriderkira does not own anything that is not rightfully hers!  
**

**Me: well said, my friend, well said! :)  
**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Teen Titans, Beast boy and Cyborg where playing video games, Raven meditated, or atleast tried to do so, robin was watching as Cyborg kicked Beast boys ass in the video game and Starfire where playing with Silkie.

suddenly a portal opened and two blonde girls appeared, the first one landed on the floor, her kneelong hair flowing around her when the red band loosened it's grip of it and her sparkling red eyes almost totally invisible under the long bangs. the second girl landed ontop of the first one, her hair was kneelong and wavy with very long bangs covering her deep sea blue eyes, they looked very much alike, both wore maidoutfits the same colour as their eyes and they where both very beautiful. "ow, you okay Alice?" the red one asked. "yes, how about you Kira?" the one called Alice asked. "I'm fine" Kira responded grinning at the pale skinned girl sitting ontop of her. Alice stood up and helped her slightly tanned friend.

The Titans watched with wide eyes as the two girls brushed the dirt of their dresses, Kira picked up the red band and put her hair in a high ponytail, Alice followed her example and tied her hair with a blue band. "where did Tamashi go?" Kira asked looking around. "Tama!" Alice called with the same emotionless excpretion she had wore on her face the whole time. a blue cat appeared and landed softly on Alices shoulder, it's bright yellow eyes glowing. An red wolf appeared and landed ontop of Kira so that she fell to the ground once more. The wolves neon green eyes where full of happiness and he started licking Kiras face, the red-eyed girl laughed "stop it Tamashi! it tickles!" she said in between laughter and the wolf hopped down on the ground.

"um... excuse me but... who are you?" Beast boy asked still with wide eyes. Kira quickly stood up suddenly in chibi form and smiled wide "sorry to appear so suddenly, my name's Kira Star and this is my counterpart Alice!" Kira said pointing at Alice while saying her name. "hi! nice to meet you!" Alice waved at the team.

Robin watched the girls with a suspicious look on his face "counterpart?!" he said. Kira grinned again "hard to explain!" she answerd, putting her hands on her hips. Alice sighed and turned to look at the portal "three, two, one..." after "one" alot of people came out, all of them landing ontop of someone else.

Starfire looked confused at Robin "is this normal to happen on your planet?" she asked wide eyed while picking up Silkie from the floor. "no... who are all of you?" Robin asked also confused.

"that's what I was about to ask!" A pink eyed girl(Blossom from the powerpuff girls) said while helping a blonde haired girl(Bubbles from the powerpuff girls) get up. "ok... can someone tell me what's goin' on here?" Cyborg said with an extreamly confused expretion.

Kira bit her bottom lip and laughed nervously "well... this is kinda my fault so I guess I'll have to explain it... right...!?" all eyes where on her. "today please!" said a blue hedgehog like guy(Sonis from Sonic the hedgehog/Sonic X). Kira cursed under her breath and quickly looked up at the people in the room with a bright smile on her lips "you have all been sucked right into my fantasy!" she said.

.

.

.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEEN?" screamed a white haired teenager(Inuyasha from Inuyasha) with anger in his eyes and his cute little dog ears twitching slightly. The black haired girl(Kagome from Inuyasha) beside him sighed "sit boy!" she said and Inuyasha immidetly slammed against the floor with so much force that it made a mark of his body appear on the grey surface.

"could someone please tell me what's going on?" asked beast boy hiding slightly behind Raven. everyone in the room started talking, yelling, cursing and demanding to know what was going on.

Kira sighed and looked at them all "SILENCE!" she shouted making everyone stop dead in their tracks. "I will explain everything to you! SO PLEASE JUST SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" she glared at all of them as they sat down at the exact same time. "thank you!" Kira said, Alice stood beside her eying the people in the room. "Kira... all of these characters come from either an anime, cartoon or game that you've had a fandom over!" she exclaimed and looked at her red eyed counterpart. Kira just nodded.

"ok. this is how it is! you've all been sucked into my fantasy world. here, I'm the one in charge. I can controll almost everything that's going on here! okay! do you get that much?" she asked, everyone nodded. "all of you are characters of either an anime, cartoon or game that I have had a fandom over like Alice said! that explains why you are here. In this world, you are all another version of the original you , MY version. wich means you all are quite different from how you where before!" Kira explained and everyone listned carefully.

"for an example. Billy over there(from Grim tales with Billy and Mandy) do no longer have that ridiculously big nose and just to inform Peach(super mario)..." she made a pause looking at the pink dressed Princess. "... Mario is now evil! aswell as his brother!" Peach and the orange girl(Daisy from super Mario) beside her both gasped at this. "well... then it would be good if you explained these versions of yours!" said Blossom and her black haired sister(Buttercup from the powerpuff girls) nodded in agreement.

Kira sighed, this was going to take a long time to explain.

* * *

**Me: well that's all for now ^^ hope you liked it! I know it's very short but I wanted to end it at a good spot :)**

**Sonic: review, or taste the wrath of MANDY!  
**

**Mandy: beware!  
**

**Me: please review and tell me if I should continue! thanks for reading! ^^  
**

**Bubbles: arigato~! 3 ^^  
**


End file.
